In Their Pawsteps
by SongofDarkness101
Summary: "We need someone to watch them carefully" The blue-grey she-cat mewed her pelt glowing with stars. "The three are dangerous and I foresee their path will not be easy". StarClan is worried this much is evident. They believe their only choice is sending a twoleg with knowledge of the future into the world of warriors. Her job: watch the three. ONe thing that is easier said than done.
1. prologue

******A/N Hai!**

**Yes i know this is a very overused plot but I'm going to give it a try. I'm starting somewhere around the beginning of the sight so the three don't even know about the prophecy yet. CC is requested Flames will just be ignored and/or used to roast marshmallows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors Erin Hunter does. I mean really I'm not multiple middle and women. I'm a thirteen year old girl. **

**Prologue – The transformation**

"We need someone to watch them carefully" The blue-grey she-cat mewed her pelt glowing with stars. "The three are dangerous and I foresee their path will not be easy". The assembled group of cats whispered amongst themselves not daring to speak up to the formidable warrior that had once been ThunderClan's leader.

"Is it really worth sending a twoleg though, even if she does know what will happen to the three and the way of a warrior" A tortoiseshell cat spoke defiance obvious in her gentle voice.

"Spottedleaf we have no other choice, Bluestar has a very valid point. " A third cat joined the argument his white fur sleek against his frame amber eyes shining. Spottedleaf sighed knowing she would soon lose the battle against the relatively mouse-brained idea.

"Whitestorm is right we have already chosen the girl who we will send into ThunderClan. She knows the code and she certainly has the strength to withstand what will come her way." Bluestar added silencing the crowd that had been intensely watching the debate for some time.

A scarred dark grey she cat stepped forward out of the crowd and looked straight into Bluestar's eyes. "It is decided" She mewed before Turning to face the assembled cats.  
"Bluestar has spoken one twoleg shall be sent into the clans turned into a cat yet with all her memories intact. She will then live as part of ThunderClan learning the ways of a warrior. She will watch and protect the three but past that her destiny is clouded in darkness. She may never even be able to return to her human form." The grey cat mewed orange eyes scanning the crowd for any cat who dared to challenge the decision.

"Thankyou Yellowfang" Bluestar mewed nodding to the former medicine cat. "Meeting dismissed." With that the cats scattered in all directions to perform their daily duties as StarClan warriors. Only the four cats that had spoken were left behind sitting in a small circle.

"Are you absolutely sure of this?" Spottedleaf asked nervously looking at the ground. Bluestar nodded,  
"W know what we must do. Whitestorm make sure the girl is asleep before Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and I can get on with turning her into a cat and telling her hat her task is." Whitestorm nodded and padded away looking over his shoulder before disappearing into the hunting grounds of StarClan.

"Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit will be apprenticed in the next quarter moon the transformation must happen before sunrise so that everything will be in place" Yellowfang mewed her two counterparts nodded in return.  
"Let's prepare"

-(I AM A LINE RESPECT MY PRECENSE)-

"Scarlet It's almost midnight mum will be fuming if she finds us awake" Taya hissed looking over at her older sister. Scarlet groaned slamming her book shut and taking her glasses off placing them on the shelf above her bed.  
"I was nearly finished" She grumbled flicking off her lamp and curling up in the large nest of blankets on top of a mattress she called her bed.

"Night Taya" Scarlet whispered closing her eyes and instantly drifting off into the land of sleep only to find herself in a starlit meadow 3 cats sitting in front of her.

"Welcome Scarlet" the first cat spoke her blue eyes twinkling. A tortoiseshell stepped forward ready to speak in her turn.  
"You must watch over the three. Currently Hollykit Lionkit and Jaykit are not yet apprentices but we are going to take you to the clans." Scarlet looked around bemused her face stony and emotionless but her dark brown eyes gave away just how scared and confused she was.

"At sunrise you will find yourself in ThunderClan territory, from there it is up to you." The third cat spoke a grey she-cat that had obviously seen many hardships in her time.

"Why has StarClan chosen me though? Why a twoleg?" Scarlet asked Bluestar looked back at Spottedleaf and Yellowfang.

"You possess more strength and courage than any cat. You already know the future and it is up to you to watch the three. This task is to much to put on any one cat's shoulders. We had no choice but to turn to a Twoleg" Bluestar mewed.  
"You will be the age of a young apprentice when you awake that is all we can tell you. Good luck, you need it"

With that Scarlet's world plunged into darkness. StarClan had chosen her path and for now she as unsure if she would ever know the life of a human again.

**A/n: here is a button down there. Mae it happy by clicking on it and reviewing. **

**-Song**


	2. chapter 1 Ticket to ThunderClan

**A/N: Hi!**

**Be grateful I'm actually writing this now. This is actually quite painful seeing as I've managed to burn and sprain my right wrist and burn half my right hand so I'm only doing this because I had an idea and I wanted to give it to you. **

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers I really appreciate it. Knowing that people are reading my story makes me want to write more. **

**Please note: The chapters will be coming slower and slower as I go on because I'm practically re-reading the whole of Power of three and hopefully actually getting to read Omen of the stars to write this. **

**Disclaimer: Really? I own Warriors now? OH MY GODS I'm RICH *****runs around like a maniac*. No I only own the books not the whole entire thing. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and so does half the plot. The rest of the plot and my original characters belong to me. **

* * *

Chapter One

Ticket to ThunderClan 

(Scarlet POV)

You never really know that there is nothing like being human until your not one, trust me. Ass I blinked open my eyes to the harsh green surroundings illuminated by sunlight it took me a while to register what had happened the night before. All I had done was fall asleep and then BAM! I's suddenly appeared in StarClan with Bluestar, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang. At first I thought it was all just a dream and I'd wake up back at home in my bed like nothing had happened. Apparently, things really don't work that well forme.

"Watch the three" the words of the starry cats echoed in my head as I stood shakily getting to my paws for the first time before padding over to a puddle in the corner of the clearing I'd awoken in. The task sounded easy enough but having already read the power of Three and eagerly awaiting the release of the boxed set of Omen of the stars I knew I would have trouble on my ha…paws.

I stared down at my reflection in the puddle. A pair of wide fearful pale blue eyes stared back up at me, my black pelt shining in the sunlight. I flicked my white tipped tail nervously as I examined my feline frame. I was small and lithe unusual for a forest cat. I knew I was roughly six moons old given what Bluestar had told me the night before but I almost seemed younger given my small size. I had always been small even as a human and it had followed me into my cat body.

"Now for the best way to get into ThunderClan" I mumbled as I took a quick rink from the puddle before venturing towards the edge of the clearing, The first step was obvious, find some clan cats or let them find me. After that I didn't have the foggiest clue.

My belly rumbled and I sniffed the air opening my mouth slightly hoping to scent any kind of prey. Luck was definitely not on my side. There was no prey scent just the nearby scent of cats. I pricked my ears hearing mews close by.

"I scent loner" A tom's deep mew reached my ears. I immediately started towards a tree leaping up onto the lowest branch before climbing as high as I dared to go.

"Cloudtail are you sure" another tom mewed as 4 cats strode into the clearing. I recognised Cloudtail's white pelt instantly because it stood out against the lush green of the undergrowth. Brambleclaw accompanied him along with Berrynose and Cinderheart.  
"Cinderpaw can you see where the cat has gone" Cloudtail asked his grey apprentice. Wait I was at the beginning of The Sight. Jayfeather Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were still kits. I stored that in my mental note pad before tuning back into the discussion below.

"Up the tree" Cinderpaw answered her mentor pointing at the tree I was in with her muzzle. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw nodded and then looked at each other before advancing towards the tree I was hiding in.

"Come down kit we don't with to hurt you" Brambleclaw mewed seeming too gentle for the formidable warrior he was. I rather ungracefully half slid half fell out of the tree and onto the ground landing in front of Brambleclaw. I blinked I could feel myself shaking out of fear.

"It's a kit" Cinderpaw mewed padding over to get a closer look at me. I stumbled backwards before I just decided to sit down and see what they decided to do with me. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw were having a discussion obviously deciding weather of not they should take me to Firestar. Berrypaw looked like he was going to suggest leaving me here and Cinderpaw looked like she wanted to keep me as a pet. Now I was seriously beginning to wonder if StarClan had lost it.

"She's only a kit" Brambleclaw murmured to Cloudtail across the clearing. I was concentrating hard trying to listen to their discussion. I needed to get into ThunderClan and I had a feeling this would be my only chance.

"We'll take her to Firestar. It's our only choice" Cloudtail replied looking up at the ThunderClan deputy. Brambleclaw nodded before padding over to the apprentices and me.

"Come we'll take you to Firestar. He will most likely offer you an opportunity to join our clan" Brambleclaw mewed as I padded over to him. I nodded and padded along beside him as we left the clearing and padded into the rest of the forest our path covered in thick undergrowth.

Cinderpaw padded up on the other side of me looking down at me with her watery gaze. "What's your name?" She asked casually in a friendly tone.  
"Scarlet" I replied out of instinct. Darn it, now I sounded like I was a kittypet or something I should of thought of that before saying my actual name. Something more naturalistic would have been better, even blood was better than Scarlet.

"Nice, I'm Cinderpaw by the way" She replied. I bit my tongue trying to keep back the sharp retort of I already knew that.

"How old are you? You look about 5 or 6 moons is it hard being alone s young." I groaned inwardly wondering how on earth Cinderpaw could be so talkative. Okay I know most people or even things aren't as quiet as me but really their not that talkative either.

"6 moon" I replied. "And I never really thought about it that way I guess" Covering up the fact that I'd only just been turned into a cat by her ancestors wasn't easy. I would have to keep this act up for a while if I was going to survive in the clans and my drama skills are horrible at best, also meaning this was going to be difficult.

"we're almost at camp be quiet" Cloudtail mewed.. Our pawsteps were hardly audible as we padded along on the leaf littered ground. Dappled sunlight filtered through the leaves as we padded towards a thorny barrier.

"Welcome to ThunderClan Scarlet" Brambleclaw mewed. I looked up at the ThunderClan deputy trying to suppress the purr of joy rising in my throat. I was here, I was in ThunderClan.

* * *

**A/N: like it? Hate it? Whatever your opinion is please review, favourite, alert or anything else you can do. CC is appreciated. Flames will yet again be used to roast marshmallows.**

**-Song**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi readers**

**Sorry about the huge space between updates I haven't had time to write and the fact that I'm working on multiple things at once is not helping my lack of updates. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter of In Their Pawsteps. I'm also working on a cover for it at the moment**

**-Song **

Chapter 2: The darkness within

"_Useless" the word echoed in my ears as my body was thrown against the wall. I reached out with my left hand trying to push him away, My right hand was by my side my wrist heavily bandaged thanks to how badly I'd sprained it only days before. _

"_Hopeless" I wanted to scream as blood trickled down the side of my face dripping from a cut through the outer corner of my left eye. This was at least the 10__th__ time this had happened. Everyone had been trying to put me down for years but now it had turned violent. _

"_Stupid" He punched me hard in the stomach letting m crumple to the ground in my blue and white check school dress. He then just left me there in a crumpled heap against the wall bleeding and week my glasses lying on the ground next to me the lenses cracked and useless. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out. _

_-LINE—_

The memory had come back way too fast as I tentatively padded into the ThunderClan camp. I shivered as I stepped out of the tunnel into the camp to find all eyes fixed on me.

Murmurs passed by me as our small group padded towards the high ledge and therefore Firestar's den. "Careful" Cloudtail mews looking over his shoulder to see me half trip on the rocky path up to the den

As soon as we reach the ledge I look down to see the clan milling around together sharing prey and the days news. I was here in ThunderClan part of my first task was complete. Now I had to actually join the clan.

"Firestar we hacve a visitor" Brambleclaw states as we step into the darkness of the leaders den Cloudtail and Cinderpaw flanking me on either side. A large flame coloured tom sits before me his green eyes glowing as he looks over our small group.

"it's a kit at around apprentice age' He observes fixing me with his leafy gaze. "What's your name?"

"Scarlet" I mumble looking down at my paws unwilling to make eye contact.

"speak louder" Firestar mewed standing and padding closer to me.

"Scarlet" I looked up speaking more confidently than I had at first. I had to make a good impression or I was dead meat.

"thankyou" His green eyes softened as he looked over at Brambleclaw and Cloudtail.

"Do you think we should take her as an apprentice?" Brambleclaw mewed fixing his leader with an amber gaze. I didn't dare say anything afraid that if I did their decision would be hindered.

Firestar nodded and padded towards the entrance of his den. "Come I will announce her arrival to the clan" He flicked his tail and we followed. Cloudtail Cinderpaw and Berrypaw bounded of the high ledge. I was about to follow but Brambleclaw held me back with his tabby striped tail.

"Wait" he mewed. I sat down and looked over the clan well aware of my fluffed u black fur and the flicking white tip of my tail. I nervously surveyed the clan with most of their piercing eyes fixed on me.

"who is she" and "is she a danger" were being thrown around amongst the gathered cats. Firestar stood at the front of the ledge his head held high full of authority as the leader of the clan.

"A cat wishes to join the clan as an apprentice" He mewed surveying the clan with his bright green eyes. No one protested seeing the intent in his or her leaders formidable gaze.  
"She will train as an apprentice We will all watch her progress closely she shows talent of a warrior" His speech continues for a while longer and my nerves slowly begin to grow. The bullying and torture of my life as a human begins to come back into my mind. The doubt that has always been on my shoulders for so damn long.

"Scarlet please come forward" Firestar's mew snaps me out of my daydream. I stand and step forward trying not to shake with both fear and excitement. I look down at the clan and then up at Firestar trying not to show too much enthusiasm. It would seam strange and almost reveal who I am.

"From this day forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Nightpaw" I guess it's a good name but I'm not really sure. Night a time of darkness and where StarClan watches over the cats quite obviousely. It has some spiritual significance to the clan and it means I have a reputation to live up to.

"Sorreltail" Firestar turns to look at the tortoiseshell warrior. Her amber eyes look back up at her leader. "You are ready for an apprentice, you will mentor Nightpaw" I darted off the highledge and touched noses with my mentor.

"I'll train you well" Sorreltail mews looking deep into my pale coloured eyes. All I see is the kind eyes of a motherly cat looking down at me as she backs away. Her amber eyes are bright and warm. I can tel she is generally caring.

The first part of my plan has worked. I am now an apprentice of ThunderClan. Now I need to wait another half moon for Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit to become apprentices. Then my job becomes critical. It is my job to protect them.

**A/N: So hope you enjoyed.  
So hpe you review favourite and follow if you please.**

**-SongofDarkness. **


End file.
